La frontera sagrada
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, shounen ai sugerido, oneshot. El Cid x Sísifo. El Cid acompaña a Sísifo a una importante misión que los lleva a recorrer el interior de unas misteriosas catacumbas, pero...


**Título: **_La frontera sagrada_

**Temas: **Amistad, drama

**Personajes: **El Cid de Capricornio, Sísifo de Sagitario

**Advertencia: **Shounen ai (chico x chico) sugerido, si no te gusta no leas~

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

><p><strong>~LA FRONTERA SAGRADA~<strong>

He perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevamos ya siguiendo el rastro de la misión que el santuario nos ha asignado. Esta vez las pistas nos condujeron hacia un territorio olvidado del centro de Europa en el que las montañas son altas, los castillos antiguos y los límites confusos. Entre las ruinas de una pequeña iglesia existía un pasaje secreto llevaba a un laberinto de catacumbas abandonadas.

Contra las paredes se apilaban cuerpos de todas las edades, pertenecientes a diferentes épocas. De algunos no quedaban más que huesos, pero otros estaban extrañamente conservados. La muerte había unificado su apariencia, otorgándoles una expresión de mudo desespero, con sus mandíbulas abiertas como dejando escapar un grito silencioso.

Al encontrarte ante este sombrío panorama, te tomaste un tiempo para mirar a tu alrededor, y por un largo rato te quedaste callado. El lugar se imponía pidiendo silencio, y tú parecías dispuesto a acatar su deseo. Caminando a tu lado mientras iluminaba el camino, pude ver cómo la sombra de la pesadumbre se apoderaba de tu rostro con cada paso que dábamos. Tenías el aspecto de un ángel que había bajado al infierno con la esperanza de salvar a quienes estaban allí atrapados, solo para descubrir que era demasiado tarde.

Buscábamos una tumba que guardaba un elemento que sería clave para nuestra investigación. A medida que avanzábamos en las galerías de piedra, los pasillos se iban volviendo cada vez más estrechos. El espacio que me separaba de ti se acortaba de la misma manera, y por momentos los pliegues de tu ropa se confundían con los de la mía.

Entonces lo encontramos. Un ataúd de piedra, cuya superficie estaba marcada por un arcaico símbolo. Al retirar la tapa, pudimos apreciar con nuestros propios ojos el cuerpo del que hablaban las leyendas que nos habían guiado hasta aquel lugar: una virgen cuyos restos habían permanecido incorruptos, indiferentes al paso del tiempo y a los efectos de la naturaleza.

Se diferenciaba del resto de los cadáveres por estar tan bien conservada que parecía dormir, a primera vista. En vida había sido una muchacha joven, casi una niña. El candor estaba esculpido en su delicada fisonomía, enmarcada por rizos de color oro viejo, similares a los tuyos. Al alumbrar mejor su rostro pude verte dudar, estirar instintivamente tu mano hacia ella para procurarle ayuda, antes de comprender que estaba realmente muerta.

Esperé un poco antes de señalar el libro al que la niña estaba aferrada. Aquella era la pieza por la que habíamos venido, no había lugar a dudas. Pensé en tomarlo, pero decidí esperar a que reaccionaras. Como pidiendo perdón, finalmente fuiste tú quien se acercó a ella. Pero pesar del cuidado con que procediste, en cuanto el libro pasó a tus manos el cuerpo de la pequeña comenzó a desintegrarse, y poco después no quedaba de ella más que huesos, como si los siglos hubieran llegado de repente a reclamar lo que era suyo.

Creí ver tus ojos brillar, no con el usual resplandor del entusiasmo, sino con el de una lúgubre tristeza. Acerqué mi mano a tu hombro, con la ilusión de poder apartar el peso que se cernía sobre ti, o de poder al menos ayudarte a compartirlo. Tú levantaste la vista y al ver mi gesto sonreíste con melancolía, mientras ponías tu mano sobre la mía, invitándola a apoyarse tu mejilla. Tus pestañas rozaron las yemas de mis dedos, y la tibieza de tus pómulos llenó el hueco de mi palma. Mientras, cerraste los ojos, ignorante al remolino de sentimientos que ese contacto despertaba en mi interior, entregado a un silencioso momento de duelo.

―¿Crees que haya estado bien, El Cid? ―me preguntaste una vez que estuvimos afuera, observando el ocaso desde las ruinas de la iglesia―. Quitarle lo único que tenía.

―No había otra opción posible ―respondí.

Y no la había. Pero bien sabía yo que sin importar cuán inevitable hubiera sido, tú seguirías preguntándote eternamente si acaso no podría haber habido otra solución. Siempre has sido demasiado gentil, demasiado inocente. Y al mismo tiempo, más fuerte que lo que muchos apenas podían soñar llegar a ser.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando una posada se cruzó en nuestro camino. La habitación que nos fue ofrecida era sencilla. Mientras tú dormías en la única cama del cuarto, yo buscaba ocuparme en otros asuntos, asegurándome de que todo estuviera en orden para el siguiente día. Nuestras ropas descansaban en una silla destartalada, lánguidas, una sobre la otra. El blanco de la tela se había vuelto gris y cansado.

Habías insistido en que durmiera a tu lado, pero ¿cómo podría, cuando mi mano aún recordaba la calidez de tu piel, añorándola? Palpitaba desde entonces ansiosa, traicionándome, avergonzándome. ¿Cuántas veces te habías acercado a mí, susurrado un comentario cómplice en mi oído, rodeado mis hombros con tu abrazo, ingenuo, incauto, ajeno a lo que generabas en mí?

Me acerqué al lecho donde reposabas, etéreo, cercano pero inalcanzable. Sin llegar a tocarte recorrí el contorno de tus facciones, hasta que tu respiración se encontró con mi piel temblorosa. Me detuve justo en la frontera de tus labios, consciente de que no debía ir más allá. Había jurado servirte y protegerte con mi vida, aunque eso incluyera protegerte de mí mismo.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Aquí una pequeña historia que nació de un capricho. Aunque pienso que este es el final, no estoy segura. Siento que queda una puerta abierta y podría quizás seguirla, algún día.

No soy especialmente fan de Sísifo y El Cid, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellos. Culpo en parte a la OVA 19, donde se muestra más de su relación, y a una serie de charlas con una amiga.

No es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, la primera vez fue con "Rodrigo", donde también terminé narrando la historia desde el punto de vista de El Cid, aunque en aquella ocasión era en primera persona y no en segunda, como en este caso. "Rodrigo" se cuenta entre mis historias menos populares, así que supongo que esta correrá la misma suerte. Pero es algo que realmente disfruté escribir. El Cid es un personaje que me resulta interesante de explorar. Con respecto al estilo, quería que tuviera inspiración en la poesía, para darle un aire "secretamente apasionado" xD Hay un poeta clásico cuyo estilo me ayudó a inspirarme, pero no lo mencionaré porque no le llego ni a los talones.

Gracias a quien haya leído :3 A veces me han dejado comentarios personas que no tienen cuenta, entonces no puedo contestar personalmente hasta publicar un siguiente capítulo, pero sepan que los aprecio mucho y su apoyo me anima.


End file.
